


Diplomatic Immunity

by Ellabee15



Series: Woman of color fics [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: Shuri is curious, T'challa is annoyed and Misty wonders what the hell kind of family she got herself involved with.





	1. Chapter 1

All she'd wanted was a bagel.

But because this was New York apparently that was too much to ask. She was pulled into a limo before she could blink. Coming face to face with her abductors, she frowned. Three tall women were lounging in the seat of the limo. 

"Detective Knight?" The center woman asked. She had a rich, accented voice.

"Shouldn't that be the thing you check before you abduct someone?" Misty asked, reaching for her gun. The woman to her right held it up, waving it a her. 

"Luckily I always carry a second." She pulled her side piece out of her boot. The woman didn't appear nervous, in fact they looked amused. She pointed it at the woman directly in front of her. "Who are you?" 

"That is quite rude." Her abductor said, taking a sip. "We haven't even gotten to know one another yet." 

"You kidnapped me. I don't tend to go for that Patty Hearst Stockholm shit." Misty glared. "Let me out before I ruin this upholstery." She glanced at the limo interior. It was clearly custom, the windows bullet proof. This was a privately commissioned vehicle. Whoever her abductors were, they had means.  

The woman on her left chuckled. "I like her." She looked at the woman in the center. "T'Challa chose well." 

T'Challa? Misty frowned. Of course. This was some type of ransom attempt. Though they'd been very good at keeping their relationship under wraps, so how could these women have known. She needed to keep them talking. 

"Indeed." The woman in the center agreed. "My brother always did have an eye for -" 

"Hold up." Misty interrupted. The three women turned and looked at her. "Your...brother?" She gaped at the woman in the center, realizing that she currently had her gun pointed at the crown princess of Wakanda. T'Challa had mentioned Shuri, but had been nervous about Misty meeting her. 

"I am Shuri." She said, before motioning to the woman next to her. "This is OKoye and Ayo members of the Dora Milaje." 

"Still doesn't explain why you kidnapped me." Misty said. "Unless it's a thing you do to all the women who talk to your brother." 

"Talking?" Ayo chuckled. "Is that what they call it in America?" 

Okoye looked at her gun. "Kindly lower your weapon, detective Knight." 

"I'm still stuck in a moving vehicle after being snatched off the street." Misty said. 

Shuri laughed. "You are pointing that at a princess." 

"Who committed a crime." 

"I have diplomatic immunity." 

Misty tilted her head. "Doesn't make you bullet proof." 

The three women laughed. "Stow your weapon, Detective Knight." Shuri said, motioning for Ayo to give Misty back her other gun. "We are simply going to have tea with my mother." 

Misty lowered her hands, more out of surprise than anything else. Holstering both her weapons, she glanced down at her slacks, shirt and blazer. While appropriate for a police precinct detective, they were not for meeting the Queen mother of a nation. "Oh, simply." She muttered. 

Shuri grinned. Now that she was slightly sure that the other woman wasn't going to hold her for ransom, Misty had to admit that Shuri was kind of cool. 

 

 

 

Ramonda was waiting for them in front of the Wakandan Consulate. "Shuri." She said. "Is this Mercedes Knight?" 

Misty nodded. "Everybody calls me Misty." She said, curtsying. Behind her, Ayo and Okoye snorted. Misty threw a glare at them. Just because they were tall, lethal assassins who picked her up and threw her in a back of a limo without breaking a sweat did not mean they got to laugh at her. She wasn't around royalty all the time...except for T'Challa, but that was different.

Ramonda put her hand on Misty's shoulder. "There's no need for such formalities, child." She smiled. "I am gratified you could join us." 

"Didn't have much of a choice." Misty said. Ramonda looked over at her daughter. 

"Shuri." She said. "Tell me you didn't." 

"She's here, is she not?" Shuri walked inside. Ramonda shook her head. 

"I apologize for my daughter." Ramonda said, leading her into the consulate. "She is protective of her older brother." 

"He thinks he's a panther." Ayo said. "He's but a helpless little cub who's barely learned to roar. He needs us." 

"That is your king, Ayo." Ramonda admonished, but Misty could tell she was amused. 

"And when he can best me in a sparring match, I will treat him as such." 

Okoye chuckled, putting her hand on the other Dora Milaje's shoulder. Misty was seated next to Shuri, across from Ramonda. 

"So." Ramonda poured a cup of tea for herself. " You are seeing my step son." 

"No my queen." Okoye smirked, accepting a cup of tea. "They are...talking." 

Ramonda's eyes twinkled as she handed Misty a cup. She ducked her gaze, taking a sip of her tea before coughing. It was hot, spicy and burned with some unnamed sweet liquor. Misty looked around at the other women in surprise. 

"I thought you said this was tea." 

"It is." Shuri said, accepting a cup from her mother. "Now hurry up and tell us about yourself. By my count, my brother should be coming to spoil our fun in about 20 minutes." 

"You need to revise your mathematics, Shuri." T'Challa's deep voice came from behind Misty. She turned around, giving him a bracing smile. He put his hand on her shoulder before looking at his sister. "We discussed this." 

"If you had introduced me from the beginning I would not have resorted to more drastic measures." Shuri said, matter of factly. T'Challa shook his head. 

"I apologize for my sister." He said. 

"Misty didn't mind." Shuri said. "Right?" 

"I almost shot her." Misty said. T'Challa smirked. 

"No doubt she would have deserved it." He said, enjoying his sister's affronted look. 

"Won't you join us?" Ramonda motioned to the seat on Misty's other side. T'Challa sat, throwing her an apologetic look. 

"Are you going to sulk, T'Challa?" Shuri teased as she handed him a cup of tea. 

"Just pondering the benefits of being an only child." He retorted. Shuri scoffed. 

"As I ponder the intricacies of the Wakandan line of succession." She leaned back in her seat, her eyes twinkling. 

"Misty is a police officer and the both of you just all but admitted to murder in front of her." Ramonda admonished. Shuri scoffed. 

"I'm certain Misty would not mind me putting an end to my brother's poetry." 

"Poetry?" Misty looked at him with interest. T'Challa kept his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. "What poetry?" 

"Don't worry." Ayo said. "He probably has a hidden notebook of sonnets dedicated in your honor." 

"He believes himself to be a warrior poet." Shuri's nose wrinkled, putting up a hand as though reaching for an invisible point in front of her "The moonlight on your ebony skin makes you shine like rippling waves in an ocean of love." She shook her head as the Dora Milaje laughed. "Wakanda is land locked, brother. Comparing a woman to the ocean is a white man's idea. Compare her to the jungle instead or stop wasting your time figuring out what rhymes with 'her eyes' untraveled depths' and appreciate her as a person, not a metaphor." 

Misty looked at T'Challa with amusement. "You are chatty...sometimes." 

"During sex?" Okoye asked. 

"I will banish the lot of you." T'Challa growled as Shuri leaned forward in amusement. 

"Oh, do continue, Misty." She grinned. 

She hesitated, glancing at Ramonda, but the Queen mother seemed used to her children and courtiers' teasing each other. "I'm not saying it's bad." She assured T'Challa. It's just...sometimes a girl doesn't want an epic poem to distract from other things. Also how can you remember a meter when I'm supposed to be your main focus?"

T'Challa gaped at her. "Not you too."

"You've always gravitated towards strong women, T'Challa." Ramonda said. "Don't pretend you haven't delayed us getting to know her for this very reason."

"I was hoping my personal life would not be dissected for once." He sighed. "But it appears an ocean is no match for my sister."

"Don't mock, T'Challa." Shuri smirked. "You like oceans."

The women laughed. Misty's eyes narrowed. "Who was that poem for?"

He gulped before turning to glare at his sister. "I will have your head for this."

"Americans may be backwards, but murder is still crime in this country." Shuri retorted.

"Well." Misty interjected. "He does have diplomatic immunity."

Ayo and Okoye laughed as Shuri nodded. "Touche." She said. 

T'Challa put his hand on Misty's. "It was a long time ago." He murmured. 

"And yet his skills with words have not improved." Ayo mumbled. "There was this one he wrote in honor of his finishing school that went-" 

"That's." T'Challa jumped to his feet. "Enough for one day. Detective Knight has to return to work." 

"Slow your roll, Langston Hughes." Misty held up a hand. "I want to hear this." 

Shuri grinned as Ayo stood, pretending to get in character. "She's fun." 

Misty grinned as T'Challa ground his teeth. "I like your family." 


	2. Chapter 2

Misty tensed as she opened the door to her apartment. Someone had brewed coffee and since she hadn't been there since this morning, someone had broken in. Considering the number of vigilantes she know who had less than casual relationships with personal boundaries, it could be anyone of them.

"I've got a gun and a badge." She said. "Don't think that coffee is going to make me less likely to use them."

"That coffee is disgusting." Misty rolled her eyes as she recognized the voice. 

"Why is it that every time I see you, you're committing a crime and I'm 2 seconds from shooting you?" She asked, shutting the door before turning to glare at the smirking Wakandan princess on her couch. 

Shuri shrugged. "How do you drink this?" She asked, sniffing at the mug of coffee in her hands, her nose wrinkling in disgust. 

"No idea." Misty walked over to her coffee machine and poured herself a mug. "How about the next time you break in, you bring me good coffee?" 

Shuri snorted, making room for her on the couch. 

"So." Misty said, sitting across from her. "Why are you here?" 

Shuri tilted her head, a small smile quirking the corner of her mouth. "That was unnecessarily rude." 

"I'm not usually polite to people who come into my house without asking." Misty shot back. 

Shuri shrugged. "I need your help." She said. Misty arched an eyebrow. 

"And this help couldn't have been asked for over the phone?" She said. Shuri shook her head. 

"I like to keep you on your toes." She smirked. "How am I supposed to get an accurate reading on the woman dating my brother if I don't keep her on her toes?" 

Misty lowered her cup of coffee. "You're worried about him." 

Shuri scoffed. "Why would I worry about the Black Panther, King T'Challa of Wakanda." 

"Because he's your brother." Misty said. "And you care about him." She gave Shuri a smile. "You want to make sure he's not dating someone who'll hurt him." She put her mug on the coffee table. "Anything you're concerned about, ask." Shuri scrutinized her face before nodding. Misty shook her head. "Talking." She said. "It works better than coming in here with some bogus excuse about needing my help." 

"But I do." Shuri leaned back in her seat. "It's T'Challa's birthday next week." 

"I know." Misty said. Tilting her head as Shuri's smirk grew. "What are you plotting?" 

"Who says I'm plotting something?" Shuri asked, the look of innocence she was projecting undermined by the shaking over her shoulders with suppressed laughter. 

"Oh I don't know." Misty leaned against the back of the couch. "It might have something to do with the fact that the first time we met, you kidnapped me instead of introducing just introducing yourself." 

Shuri shook her head. "You Americans are so sensitive." 

"To not enjoying being kidnapped?" Misty said. "Yeah, I'd say we don't get over that easily." She shook her head. "What do you need me to do?" 

"He's got a meeting at the UN that morning." Shuri said. "I'm planning a surprise and I need you to keep him busy and away from his loft until it's ready." 

Misty grinned. "That I can do." 

Shuri nodded. "So it's serious between the two of you?" She asked. Misty took a deep breath. 

"I hope so." 

Shuri arched an eyebrow. "You...hope so?" 

"Well." Misty toyed with her mug. "Our jobs keep us busy. That and the fact that he's the king of a country..." She paused. "You know I didn't want to date him?" 

Shuri tucked her legs beneath her, leaning closer to listen. "What?" 

"I turned him down the first..." Misty tilted her head, trying to remember. "Oh, 5 times he asked me." 

"Really?" Shuri looked surprised. 

"Yeah." Misty said. "I was...worried? I don't like attention. I didn't think he was being serious when he first asked me." Misty shook her head. "I don't usually have time for relationships and I wasn't about to invest in something I was sure had no future." 

Shuri frowned. "What changed?" She asked. Misty looked at her prosthetic arm. 

"A buttload of crazy ninjas." She said. "After I lost my arm...I realized I should...live more, I guess." She smiled. "Your brother showed up with a state of the arm prosthetic and I..." she paused. Shuri smirked. 

"I believe the American term is 'jumped him?" 

Misty frowned as the princess exploded into giggles. "Cute." She said. "but a lady never jumps." She paused. "But I totally did." 

Shuri tapped her fingers on the side of her coffee mug. "What if the distance and your jobs...make it too difficult." Misty knew what she was asking. If she had to choose him or the job, which one would she sacrifice. 

"I don't ever seeing it come to that." She said. "But if it did, I...T'Challa and I will make this work, if out of nothing else but sheer stubbornness." She smiled. "I love him. That's what's most important." 

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Shuri pulled out her phone. "Would you like to see some of my brother's baby photos?" 

"Yes!" Misty grinned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From his office in his apartment T'Challa groaned in exasperation as Shuri hung up. He hadn't known why she'd called him in the middle of the day and when he'd realized it was so he could over hear her and Misty, he'd almost hung up. Shaking his head, he looked over at his step mother. "The two of them are going to be a dangerous combination." 

Ramonda smiled. "You wouldn't have it any other way." 

T'Challa typed out a text to his sister. 

_Surveillance laws in this country are quite unforgiving when it comes to private conversations._

She responded a few seconds later.

_I have diplomatic immunity_


	3. Chapter 3

"You came." Shuri practically ran towards Misty as she got off the plane. Misty braced herself, blinking in the Wakandan sun. Shuri wrapped her arms around her, rocking side to side. "Oh, I'm so excited, we're going to have so much fun."

"Shuri, she came to see me." T'Challa walked towards them and stopped in front of them. Misty arched an eyebrow.

"That's a pretty big assumption." She said as Shuri turned to glare at her brother. Misty put an arm around her shoulder. "I mean, do I even like you?"

Shuri snorted as T'Challa looked at the sky. Misty hoisted her bag on her shoulder. Shuri glared at her brother. T'Challa sighed, taking the bag and grabbing hold of the suitcase.

"So." Misty said, looking around at the dense jungle that surrounded the airstrip. "Is the capital far from here or..." She paused, looking at the strange aircraft in front of her. "What is that."

T'Challa put his hand on her arm. "You, my dear, are about to be let in on one of the biggest secrets of Wakanda." He smiled as Misty gaped up at him, his words were making her nervous. "You must promise not to reveal it to anyone."

"Oh stop being so dramatic, brother." Shuri grabbed Misty's arm and pulled her to the aircraft. "She's not telling anyone."

Misty frowned. "Telling anyone what?" She stepped onto the aircraft, stopping to wonder at the construction of it. The metal on it was seamless, almost as though it had been sculpted. She pressed her hand against the wall, feeling the cold seep into it. Okoye was sitting in what was clearly the driver's seat. She inclined her head in greeting. T'Challa pulled her luggage into the aircraft and the door closed.

Shuri led her over to a seat, taking the one next to her. "So we're going to the royal palace and then we'll have a tour of the capital, followed by-"

T'Challa sat on her other side, taking her hand. "What would you, like to do?" He asked. Misty arched an eyebrow.

"Is this how it's going to be the whole time?" She motioned between the two. "Because I don't know how much of this sibling rivalry I can take."

"They both desire to be your favorite." Okoye said as she pressed her fingers across a control panel. "They are competitive." The aircraft took off.

"And T'Challa has an unfair advantage." Shuri mumbled.

"It is not a competition." T'Challa said.

"Naturally." Okoye imitated his deep voice. "That would be undignified." She glanced over her shoulder, winking at Misty. T'Challa sighed.

"Is this what I am to expect for the entire duration of your stay?" He leaned back into his seat. Misty smirked, looking curiously out of the glass. The jungle was stretched out in front of them...until it wasn't. 

The scene rippled slightly and suddenly everything changed. Misty felt her jaw drop as a giant city emerged from behind whatever forcefield they'd passed through. Okoye threw an amused glance over her shoulder. Misty looked at T'Challa. He was watching her, a delighted grin growing on his face. 

"Welcome." He took her hand and motioned with his free one towards the front. "To Wakanda." 

 

 

 

 

 

The city was unlike anything Misty had ever seen. She knew she was acting like a stupid tourist, but she couldn't help it. 

"If you do not close your mouth." T'Challa said, smirking as he passed behind her. "A fly will make a nest inside." 

"This is like something out of a sci-fi movie." She whispered, looking back at him as a hoover car flew over their heads. "You live here?" 

"No." T'Challa moved behind her and pointed towards the hills that surrounded the city. An enormous palace jutted out from the rock face. "That's where I live." 

Misty's eyes bulged out of her head. There was no was this was real. "How are you dating me?" 

"I ask myself that question all the time." Shuri rolled her eyes as T'Challa glared at her. "You are clearly too good for him." 

"Sister." T'Challa warned.

"Brother." Shuri's voice was sweet and mocking. She curstied before grabbing Misty's arm and pulling her forward. "Come. We must show you the marketplace, and the school, and the museum-" 

Screams interrupted them, followed by gunfire. Misty turned, only to find her view blocked by a group of Dora Milaje. 

"Get her to the palace." T'Challa shouted, shedding his outer robe, his Black Panther mask forming over his face. Shuri's grip on her Misty's wrist tightened and she nodded, pulling her away from the commotion. 

"Does that usually happen?" Misty asked as they ran back to the jet. 

"No." Shuri said. "But what ever it is, T'Challa is more than equipped to handle it." She shut the door, taking the pilot's seat and starting up the aircraft. 

"I'm afraid, Princess." A voice said from the back of the plane. "That your brother is too occupied with my diversion to pay attention to the real threat." 

Shuri and MIsty turned. A sunburnt white man, in a sweat stained beige shirt was pointing a gun at the two of them. 

"Klaue" Shuri hissed. 

"You know this asshole?" Misty asked. Shuri snorted. 

"He should be so lucky." She stood, glaring at him. "He tried to steal our vibrainium."

"Wakanda is squandering it." Klaue spat. "Your brother is denying the world a bounty that-" 

"Did he not get the memo that colonialism is over?" Misty asked. 

"Wakanda does not owe anything to anyone except its people." Shuri straightened her back, glaring at Klaue. "What gives you the right to take from us." 

Klaue exhaled slowly. "Take me to the palace." He said. 

"Yeah, that'll happen." Misty muttered, Shuri nodded her agreement. Klaue pointed the gun at Misty fired. The bullet hit her prosthetic arm. 

"The next one goes in her head." Klaue growled, not noticing his mistake. Misty rolled her eyes and punched him in the face. His head jerked back and he crumpled to the ground, clutching his jaw. 

"Next time." Misty grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. "Make sure your first bullet actually goes in your target before talking about your second one." 

Shuri grinned as the door to the aircraft opened, letting in T'Challa and Okoye. 

"Klaue." T'Challa growled. 

"Your majesty, I was assaulted." Klaue pointed at MIsty. T'Challa ignored him, looking at MIsty and Shuri. 

"Are the two of you alright?" He asked. 

"Assaulted." Klaue repeated as Okoye grabbed him and bound him. 

"I am sure this is true." T'Challa looked down at him in disgust. "But Detective Knight happens to have diplomatic immunity." 

"Cheer up." Shuri smirked. "You're about to visit the Wakandan palace." She grinned. "You're just going straight to the dungeons." 


End file.
